


Подруга

by MinamiM



Category: La danseuse
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: Отдавая Лои патент, Габриэль принимает решение





	Подруга

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2017 для команды WTF Women 2017

Всю дорогу от Парижа к особняку я держу конверт крепко, не свожу с него взгляда; словно боюсь, что он исчезнет. Так почти и случается: стоит мне выйти из авто, как порыв ветра едва не вырывает бумаги из рук.  
  
Я прижимаю к груди своё сокровище. Оберегаю и от разгулявшейся стихии, и от нимф, бросившихся ко мне с радостными возгласами. Смеющиеся, любопытствующие. Каждая выше меня, миловиднее и грациознее. Мне следовало влюбиться в одну из них.  
  
— Покажите нам, пожалуйста! Позвольте посмотреть!  
  
— Нет, — отмахиваюсь, — нет.  
  
Девочки отступают, понимающе улыбаясь. Всё верно, первой должна увидеть она.  
  
— Мадемуазель Фуллер в парке.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Небо сегодня серое. Пасмурно-хмурое. Но ветер тёплый. Поэтому, увидев тебя одетой лишь в лёгкое платье, я не досадую и не посылаю за шалью. Просто сажусь на скамейку рядом и весело говорю:  
  
— Мы наконец-то получили патент. Проверьте и подпишите.  
  
На протянутые бумаги ты глядишь удивлённо и недоверчиво. Как будто их содержимое способно обидеть тебя или ранить. Но всё же принимаешь их из моих рук.  
  
— Всё так официально. Это лишь мои рисунки.  
  
Да, лишь рисунки. Те, что ты рисовала по пути из Нового Света в Париж. Те, что я несколько лет назад подняла из лужи. Те, что могли быть потеряны, уничтожены или оставлены без внимания. А теперь они запечатлены навечно. “Серпантин” принадлежит Лои Фуллер. Никто не отнимет у тебя твой танец.  
  
Вот сейчас можно расслабиться — ты улыбаешься. Робко, неуверенно. Знаю, ты не в силах поверить. И я не могу. До того невероятна твоя история.  
  
Отрадно сознавать, что я часть её. Возможно, если бы не я, то…  
  
Я поверила в тебя сразу, как впервые увидела. Показанный ночью перед дверями театра, танец был лишь ростком “цветка мечты”, и глупец Маршан прошёл мимо, не удостоив его вниманием. Так же, как ты не заметила меня. Я не обиделась. Кто поверит, что женщина управляет, считает, оценивает, заведует, направляет? Лишь должность “директора театра” носит не она.  
  
Невозмутимая Габриэль. Рассудительная Габриэль. Бесстрашная Габриэль.  
  
Как тяжело было держать эту маску рядом с Маршаном, выслушивая его упрёки:  
  
— Ей двадцать пять! Танцовщицами не становятся в двадцать пять! Она старуха!  
  
— Если не пройдёт, уволю обеих.  
  
За себя я не боялась — попробовал бы он найти такую помощницу. За тебя и подавно. Опасалась только, что вспыхнет софит и загорится театр. Вот тогда пришлось бы тяжело.  
  
Но всё получилось.  
  
Каждое представление я воспринимала как чудо. Замирала в восхищении: неужели это придумала ты одна? А после запиралась в комнате и плакала. У лёгкого на вид танца есть изнанка — неприглядная кровоточащая — в виде стёртых ног, подступающей слепоты, бессилия. Чтобы видеть её и оставаться спокойной влюблённая Габриэль, сочувствующая Габриэль, страдающая Габриэль должна была крепче держать свою маску. И та едва не треснула в Гранд-опера.  
  
— Отец Луи один из наших щедрых покровителей, только поэтому она здесь.  
  
Когда я это услышала, мне захотелось вцепиться наглецу в бороду и закричать: “Она здесь, потому что дышит этим танцем, живёт этим танцем, готова умереть за него! Потому что она единственная соединила свет, звук, музыку и движения так, как никто другой и не додумался! Она изменит мир!”.  
  
Но если бы я сорвалась, то лишила бы тебя поддержки, спокойствия; заполучила бы директора во враги. Поэтому...  
  
— Надеюсь, это останется между нами, — только и могла я тогда сказать.  
  
А тебе вновь удалось невозможное, и патент — единственный подарок, который я могу тебе преподнести.  
  
— Спасибо, — я слышу и обнимаю тебя по-дружески, легко касаясь плеча. Любой бы сказал — это наилучший момент, заявить о себе поцелуем. Только…  
  
Пусть теперь у меня нет соперников — Луи умер, Айседора Дункан упорхнула кружить головы другим. Пусть я уверена, что ты примешь мои чувства, я никогда не озвучу и не открою их. Ведь чужую любовь ты принимаешь с обречённой покорностью. Ощущаешь себя должной. Вроде бы принято кого-то любить, и, если человек настаивает… Но я видела, насколько тебе неприятны притязания на твою душу и тело. “Неужели нельзя оставить её в покое?” — злилась я на твоих мучителей, и вот почти стала одним из них.  
  
Поменять доверие на настороженность? Теплоту объятий на приправленное страхом плотское наслаждение? Я не готова. Думаю, то же и ты.  
  
Многие упрекнули бы — трусишь, прячешься за маской подруги? Я не знаю. Возможно. Может быть, эта маска давно приросла к лицу. В одном я уверена — дружба даёт больше свободы и меньше страдания. Не в этом ли счастье для двоих?  
  
А посему хватит. Решение принято. Ничего не изменится — мои поддержка, понимание, сопереживание навсегда останутся при тебе.  
  
И тут — словно в романтической пьесе — из-за облаков выходит солнце. Я смеюсь над этим забавным совпадением. Ты встаёшь. Тянешься к небу — довольная, умиротворённая. А я всё больше убеждаюсь, что поступила правильно. Мы заслужили отдых. В том числе и от любви.  
  
Девочки выносят на ступени крыльца подушки и пледы — понежиться в лучах солнца. Я ложусь с нимфами рядом, слушаю вполуха беззаботный щебет и думаю о том, что впереди много дел. Впервые мысль о них наполняет меня радостным ожиданием, предвкушением чуда, открытий. Ведь жизнь прекрасна, когда подруга рядом с тобой.


End file.
